bungiefandomcom-20200223-history
Words, Phrases, and Memes
About Throughout Bungie, there are a few words and phrases that are part of the Bungie lore and history. Some of these words and phrases are more widely known than others, but ultimately each is as special as the rest. Definitions 'Acronyms' Acronyms are an integral and legendary part of Bungie lore. They are in prolific use everywhere from the Bungie.net forums to Bungie video games. Acronyms may be used as an Easter Egg to encode a secret message known only to Bungie staff, as shorthand to convey a frequently used term, or may be used as a way to bypass the Bungie.net profanity filter without breaking the rules and without actually saying the obscene word. A list of common Acronyms used on Bungie.net. '-blam!-' Originally used way back in the Bungie Chicago office. When vehicle tires could be heard screeching due to having a near miss with another vehicle, "Blam!" would be said out loud in the hopes that the vehicles would crash. Halo 1 was known as "Project Blam!" for a short period of time during very early development. More recently, Blam! is used for the bungie.net word censorship filter. One of the earliest uses of this word was in a read me file in the minotaur folder, which detailed an argument between Alex Seropian and "Chucky" (in which both persons argue over who gets to be player number 4), the last line was Blam! (uttered by Jason Jones). *Example of use: (For language filter) "-Blam!- off!" 'Bungie.net Quotes' A list of phrases that appear in the title bar of www.bungie.net can be found at here 'Dink' Def.1. Punctuation. Used to complete a thought out-loud. Def.2. When one deliberately says something of a crass nature, "dink" is said to show that the user realised that what was said is crass. Pronounced "dang". *Example of use: Def.1. "Merry Christmas dink" Def.2. "Bungie? Aren't they the guys who made Diablo? Dink" (dink is pronounced with an elongated i). 'Desticle' A term that appeared around 2013, when the Destiny era started to take place. In response to the increasing hype surrounding Destiny, and all of the people coming to the forums to talk about it, the newer version of the Flood made this term up to classify and mock newer users. The term stuck with the Flood and is used on a consistent basis. 'Dumd' The term "dumd" was coined when a Bungie.net user posted a thread with the title "I am dumd". The term caught on and quickly became a Bungie.net member, used with great hilarity by Bungie.net veterans ever since. It has been used as a substitute for the word dumb. '"Frogblast the Ventcore"' This seemingly gibberish statement can occasionally be randomly seen on Bungie.net. Its origins are from the Bungie game Marathon 2, as randomly spoken string of words by a simulacrum or "exploda bob". According to the Marathon scrap book, during the development of Marathon 2, when Alex asked Doug (the voice of bob) to utter a random phrase for use with the assimilated bob, he immediately shouted "frog blast the vent core!" It is believed by Marathon 2 fans that the term is a hint from the game as to the method to reach a secret area of a certain level in the game Marathon (source). Now, however, the term is freely used to mean just about anything -- or nothing -- when referring to Bungie or Bungie-related topics. 'LFG Threads' The threads created by newer users of Bungie.net who only use the forums to find raid groups and fireteams are called LFG Threads. "LFG" stands for "Looking For Group". LFG Threads are discouraged from most forums except for the forums specifically made for it. 'Non facete nobis calcitrare vestrum perinæum (NFNCVP)' Bungie corporate motto. Latin. The purported English meaning is: Don't make us kick your ass. (DMUKYA). The motto is grammatically incorrect as it can be interpreted as "(It is) not humorous to us to kick your perinaeum!" It is unknown if this is deliberate or not. A more accurate Latin command would be: "Nolite facere nos culos vestros calcitrare." 'Noob' "Noob" (or "newb") is the term to describe "green" (or new) players. The term is most likely misused by immature players that call anyone they could kill, "noobs". Although the term is quite common, very few use the term correctly (or aren't noobs themselves). *Example of use: "Hey guys, how do I throw grenades?." "Noob." 'PM' A PM is a private message a Bungie.net member can send to another member. 'PM Duardo' This phase started by x Foman123 x where he encouraged all Bungie.net forum users to PM any and all questions to Duardo. 'Seven is darker' Fact. There are many reasons for this. However, most of these reasons are shrouded in a veil of mystery. 'Signature' A signature is a personal space for Bungie.net members to post whatever they want (as long as it doens't violate the OS or COC); links, quotes, words of advice for surviving an alien hegemony invading and conquering a planet all in search of a rumored Forerunner installation capable of activating all the ring-shaped superweapons deposited in our galaxy to eliminate a parasitic life form intent on devouring all life in the galaxy, etc., are all signature-worthy. They can be accessed by going to the user's title bar in a Forum thread and click the down arrow on the right, or by visiting their profile. 'Spam' Spam / Spammers / Spam Attacks / Spam Bomb. Spammers are people that post useless topics and in large excess amounts. There are many of these on bungie and the worst ones are group spammers. These are ruthless people who go around in groups spamming at will. A Spam attack is an organized Spamming event undertaken by an individual or individuals in the attempt to interfere with a forum or group’s typical forum activity. Mostly all the spam on the forums is by a group called TGP.They are very well trained in making new accounts and are some very sneaky beavers 'Splaser' "Splaser" is the combined name for the Spartan Laser. Created by players who were tired of typing the full name of the weapon. 'The New Hawtness' This term is a casual, Bungie Community-invented name that refers to the version of the Bungie.net site that existed from April 12, 2004 until March 20, 2007. It was termed the "New Hawtness" because it was a complete revamp of the Bungie.net site from the previous version, and many changes and updates were implemented in the site; some visible, some invisible. The New Hawtness was an opportunity for Bungie to upgrade its website to take advantage of statistical reporting functions embedded in Halo 2, allowing Bungie.net to display a vast array of Halo 2 player statistics on the site. The New Hawtness v2 (sometimes called "The New New Hawtness") refers to the current version of the Bungie.net site. Like the New Hawtness, the New Hawtness v2 is a complete upgrade of the Bungie.net site to implement several new features and take advantage of Halo 3's statistical reporting features. It is possible to have the NAVbar like on the New Hawtness by downloading a greasemonkey script. In 2012 members started called the new hawtess as 'Bungie.next' instead. It could also be refering to Men in Black 2, where J describes his car as "the New Hotness". 'The Screw' The Screw is a phrase used to describe The Septagon. 'The Shaft' The Shaft is a piece of white PVC pipe that is passed to a staff member when they are given a difficult assignment, so as to "Give someone The Shaft". 'Tru7h' The word "Truth" combined with the power of seven (Bungie's favorite number). Many Bungie fans and staff often replace the letter "t" when typing with a numeral "7," to signify this number's importance to Bungie. In Bungie lore, the word "tru7h" is connected with the path the enlightenment (see "Eat the path"). *Example of use: "Bungie said it so it must be the tru7h." 'Wacky Race' Wacky Race is a 2003 Bungie Pentathlon gametype which had its name derived from Halo. It would have one person riding another and the passenger would whip the carrier like a horse. 'Your mom' An insult which conveys a high level of maturity and lack of skills for a proper argument. Used to undermine the recipient as well as his/her mother. "Your mom" jokes have always been a large part of Bungie lore, and indeed one of the randomly appearing titles on the Bungie.net homepage reads, "Welcome to Bungie Studios: Satisfying your mom since 1991." Such is the greatness of "your mom" that many people spend night after night studying "your mom." *Example of use: "Hey Greg." "What?" "Your mom." "Hey Jason." "What?" "No your mom." Flood was here Often when someone in the off-topic forum known as the flood posts a link to a video on youtube members will type "The flood was here" in the comments. Some videos have been known to recieve more than 50 posts saying this. Some people may also say "Bungie was here" but this is more common in videos linked to other forums or the homepage. 'You have no rights, play nice.' Put at the bottom of the code of conduct as a tl;dr. Used by members when someone else complains about Bungie. 'TL;DR' Means "Too long; Didn't read" and is said by members in response to someone else has posted a long, and usually well thought out argument, also known as a Wall of Text. Category: Bungie Studios Category:Bungie Lore